Love in The Spring
by Miko 56
Summary: CynthiaxOC! Can't think of any characters! Set this on Spring so have a nice reading! Please Review!


**Well since the Fangirls and Fanboys in my school are killing me. They are demanding that I should make a story for Reyna and Leo.**

**Well guess what!**

**I wont do it! because I don't care!**

**Well since it all comes to this!**

**I shall return on my regular duties on making one-shots of lemons whom you want to be immortalized by the lemon I will make!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**I present to you (Not from Percy Jackson but from...Claymore!)**

**Cynthia and OC!(there are no male characters left to be smutified)**

**Well since most of the people had been sending me hate mails for not making a disclaimer well here it is!**

**I do solemnly swear that I don't own Claymore only the background idiots!**

**XD**

* * *

_For seven years it's impossible to recover, but I always saw him._**  
**

He was her childhood friend, she was the only thing that swept him on his feet.

She was a warrior, he was a scholar an unlikely pair but it was a different one.

_Yuma had been always telling me to spill it out to him, I can't say it, I can't stand it when I'm only a feet near him._

"You once had black hair" he said as he bought a book from a shop, they where walking at the market district and they had just met, again.

"I guess things had changed Romulus" Cynthia said, he smiled then handed her a the book he just bought. Cynthia tried to take it back, but Romulus just walked away "read it and don't lose it it's rather valuable and I've been wanting it since we're kids" he pulled the hem of his robes then walked away, leaving Cynthia alone.

she watched him go, she groaned to herself "Idiot!" she curse herself, she remembered the times they played then smiled, the times he would read her a story of kings, princes and princesses and of warriors fighting for their lives "always the scholar" Cynthia said as she look at the title of the book.

**The Love in the Spring**

It was one of their favorite romantic books when they're kids, Cynthia still remembered it, how the princess escaped from the castle just to see the poor bard she loved.

_I never thought that this spring I would find you again._

_I've been wanting to ask this to you, will you say it to me that you love me this spring?_

"It's almost festival!" Yuma said as she pulled Cynthia out of their room, Romulus was there to smiling and laughing with Cid and Galk, they're talking about the women they love or the women they had liasons with, he just laugh with them "oh you're here" he look at Cynthia who wore a simple yet elegant gown.

"You don't look like a warrior when you're wearing like that" Romulus held out his hand, Cynthia chuckled a bit as she accepted his hand then they rush out towards the spring festival.

* * *

_I don't think that we should do this._

_But if it comes to that I'll just surrender myself to you._

They climbed on a tree then watched the festivities to go on themselves "remember this" Romulus said as he presented her a cloth "oh I remember that! We once made a ring then pretended to be man and wife, playing like a parent with your baby sister" Cynthia said, she almost leaned on Romulus who almost fell out balanced when accepting her weight.

"You're still that wimpy kid I know" she chuckled as she kiss Romulus on the cheek but Romulus caught her then went to her mouth "I think not" Romulus began to kiss her so passionately, Cynthia smiled as she began to wrap her arms around his neck then returned his kiss with hers.

They began to take each others clothes off, Romulus found it easy to take Cynthia's bodice off, while Cynthia had a hard time, since Romulus wore a Roman toga, but since it was only a garment she just tore it off, revealing a body perfect yet never muscled.

"You seem to have gain a lot of weight" Cynthia mused as she let herself be pulled on the back by Romulus who tore off the remaining clothing that covers Cynthia revealing a figure, beautiful yet awfully scarred by many battles.

"What have they done to you?" Romulus said as he move a step backward, Cynthia sighed "I know that you'll never like me because of this" she said as she attempted to cover herself but Romulus attacked her with what seem like a passionate kiss.

"I don't care if you have a large scar in that body of yours" Romulus said as he began to worship every patch of skin around her "as long as you have that face of yours I'm content with it" Cynthia was a little shocked but it didn't stop her to smile and moan "oh Romulus" she said as she grab his hair then began to give in for him.

_He accepted me for who I'am and what I'am so I'm content with it._

Cynthia began to spread her legs, a little shy since it was her first time, Romulus marveled at her figure and she was clean shaved "not yet" Romulus teased her by caressing the soft mound, he played with the bud on top of it causing her to moan.

"I want you Romulus!" Cynthia said as she pulled him towards her, Romulus thrust inside her then their hips move in unison, both people moaned in the heat of pure bliss and ecstasy "I've been wanting to try something with you Cynthia" Romulus said as he made each thrust a little fast making her wince.

"Naughty!" Cynthia moan as she felt herself being lifted up, Romulus leaned on the tree trunk then let Cynthia move up and down while he thrust her, they could be heard and it what's made it exciting of getting caught in their little act.

* * *

**Author's Note: About Romulus the OC not the legendary or historical figure of Rome, he was Cynthia's childhood friend and lover.**

**and of course not on the real story!**

**Miko 56**

**P.S. Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
